SpeedLynn
by RCurrent
Summary: Rompe la barrera del sonido, con tal velocidad, los criminales no sabrán que los golpeó. (One-Shot)


_**SpeedLynn**_

* * *

_**BANG! BANG!**_

La gente se asustó, 5 hombres con pasamontañas estaban apuntando con armas de calibre rápido a cualquiera del banco que hiciera algo sospechoso.

-¡Todo el mundo, contra el suelo, AHORA!-Gritó uno de ellos.-Mientras más colaboren, más pronto terminará esto! ¿¡Oyeron!?

-Usted.-Dijo otro a uno de los cajeros, apuntándole con un arma.-Abra la puerta de la caja fuerte.

-E ... Espere ... no puede...

-Claro que puedo.-Dijo apuntándole en la cara con su arma.-Yo soy el que tiene un rifle militar en la mano, y tu estás desarmado, ¡así que obedece!

Entonces hicieron que el cajero les mostrara donde estaba la caja del banco.

-Ábrela.

-Tiene contraseña.-Dijo el cajero.-Ninguno de nosotros sabe la clave.

-¡Carajo! ¡Bien! Toledo, pon los explosivos para largarnos rápido de aquí.

El sonido de una explosión se dio en el banco de Royal Woods, 5 sujetos habían abierto la caja fuerte con unas bombas para acceder y robar los millones, 3 de ellos se hicieron cargo de los guardias y el personal.

-Ja ja ja, Mira cuanto robamos, Gomez.-Dijo uno de ellos, satisfecho con el robo.-Esto ha sido un éxito.

-Bien, Toledo, Ramirez, ayuden a Carlos con los billetes.-Dijo este.-Yo ayudaré a Ismael con los rehenes.

Se dirigió a donde estaban todos, pero no encontró a nadie, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, y en una parte, estaba Ismael amarrado con un ojo morado.

-Ismael.-Gritó Gomez.-¿Que mierda pasó?

Fue que una ráfaga de luz corrió en un parpadeo hacia el, y fue despojado de su arma de un golpe, al reincorporarse, vio delante suyo a una chica de 15 años, castaña, con pecas, portando una camisa deportiva de manga corta con el número 1 estampado en el pecho en forma de relámpago con un color amarillo de contorno y relleno blanco, shorts rojos y debajo, las piernas estaban cubiertas por una especie de cuero amarillo también decorado con relámpagos, a su vez, esta también usaba debajo de su camisa, cubriendo sus brazos enteros, acompañada con zapatillas deportivas y un antifáz que cubría casi todo su rostro, pero dejando visible la boca y el cabello envuelto en una cola de caballo y los ojos estaban protegidos por unas gafas.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo récord para mi en cuanto tiempo tardo en poner a la gente a salvo de tipos como ustedes.-Dijo la chica sacando y revisando un cronómetro.

-¡¿Que carajos ...?!-Exclamó Gomez, desconcertado y furioso, sacando entonces una pistola.

Disparó, pero en un parpadeo, la chicas se hizo una ráfaga de luz nuevamente y esquivó el disparo, el ladrón volvió a dispararle varias veces, pero ninguna dio en el blanco, cabe destacar que la chica había agarrado unas 3 balas.

-Vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso.-Dijo dejando caer las balas de su mano una vez que se detuvo. Para luego correr hacia el sujeto y noquearlo de un golpe.

Al ver a los 2 fuera de combate, la castaña pensó.

-Solo eran 2 sujetos.-Dijo así misma.-Pero el lugar es grande, y 2 sería muy poco ... oh, rayos.

Entonces volteo atrás suyo, y viendo a uno de los 3 restantes apuntándole justo en la cabeza con su arma.

-No te muevas, mocosa.-Amenazó preparando su pistola.

Sin embargo, en un parpadeo, la castaña se puso atrás suyo, le arrebató el arma, y lo golpeó en la nuca.

-¡Toledo!-Dijo otro, y los 2 que quedaban dispararon, pero la chica con su super velocidad esquivó todas las balas, corrió por las paredes mientras inútilmente intentaban darle, hasta que embistió al de la metralleta que a su vez portaba un saco lleno de dinero.-AH!

y cae inconsciente.

Entonces, el último que quedaba intentó escapar, pero entonces las alarmas de la policía comenzaron a sonar y las luces se vieron desde la entrada del banco.

-¡POLICÍA!-Dijo uno de los oficiales con un megáfono.-¡ESTÁN RODEADOS, SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO Y NO HAGAN MOVIMIENTOS BRUSCOS! ¡DE RODILLAS, AHORA!

El último sujeto, acorralado, acató, entonces los demás policías procedieron a esposar al sujeto y entrar al banco a por los otros, encontrándose con los sujetos amarrados con una cuerda por parte de la castaña.

-¡Alto!-Dijo un policía.-No se mueva, manos atrás de la cabeza y de rodillas.

-(Suspiro) bueno, era obvio que aparecieran.-Comentó la chica.-Bueno, ya me voy, ustedes pueden hacerse cargo de estos tipos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la castaña desapareció en una ráfaga que atravesó la entrada y se fue hacia las calles hacia la derecha del banco, los oficiales no pudieron seguirla, menos por su velocidad. No sin antes parar delante de los oficiales.

-Descuiden, pueden contar con SpeedLynn por si las cosas se vuelven complicadas para ustedes oficiales.-Dijo la castaña, presentándose.

* * *

_(4 Horas después)_

En un edificio de 20 pisos en la azotea, la chica castaña estaba sentada, mirando el paisaje y disfrutando de un hot dog con mostaza, y también llevaba consigo un periódico, al tomar un bocado de su comida, le echó un ojo al periódico que tomó a toda velocidad.

_Robo a mano armada en el banco central de Seúlgotá, 5 hombres armados con armas rápidas y de alto calibre, intentando robarse 90 mil Pesos-Won, tomando rehenes en el proceso._

_Afortunadamente el robo fue frustrado, según varios rehenes tras el ataque, una chica de 15 años parecía haber haberles hecho frente a los sujetos armados, según sus testimonios, la chica corría a una velocidad increíble, reduciéndolos en un cuestión de minutos._

_La chica se identificó haciéndose llamar: SpeedLynn_

_¿Será a caso la nueva heroína de Seulgotá? ¿Será capaz de mantener a raya el crimen organizado en la ciudad?_

La castaña sonrió al leer eso, se sentía satisfecha de haber hecho bien su trabajo, siendo una heroína en su tiempo libre, a Lincoln le habría encantado verla como heroína si no hubiera desaparecido.

_**Ring Ring!**_

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, así que contestó, era su madre.

-_Lynn, ¿donde rayos estás?_-Preguntó Rita muy preocupada.-_Te escapaste de clases justo antes que terminara._

La velocista sudó en frío, parece que no todo le salió como esperaba.

-Bueno ... yo.-Intenando excusarse.-... Tuve que ir al baño.

-_Cuando vuelvas a casa, tu padre, tu y yo tendremos una charla, ¿entendido? No puedes huir de clases así, a ese paso nunca llegarás a ser una adulta responsable._

-Ay, Mamá ...-Se quejó.-Solo fue un momento, no volverá a pasar. Además las clases estaban aburridas hoy.

-_Ahhh_.-Se quejó desde el otro lado de la Línea.-_Lynn, algunas cosas son como son, no puedes esperar a que todo tenga que ser "divertido". Regresa a casa antes de la cena, porque vamos a tener una charla muy seria, señorita._

-¡Pero...!

_-Nada de "peros", jovencita.-_Declaró_.-Regresa a casa antes de cenar, estás castigada por una semana.-_Sentenció su madre, pues esa no fue la única vez que Lynn había salido de clases sin permiso, adquiriendo supervelocidad, uno pensaría que apenas la gente se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

-(Suspiro) si, mamá.-Dijo Rendida.

Una vez colgó, Lynn procedió a terminar su hot dog, enrolló el periódico para dárselo a su padre al llegar a casa y, en un destello, fue rumbo a casa a toda velocidad. Aún siendo heroína, la Velocista castaña aún era joven, y por ende, tenía que obedecer a sus padres.

* * *

_**Bueno, quería subir este shot porque no podía quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, surgió de ver a una Lynn con poderes, pero me di cuenta que casi siempre usan la superfuerza en ella, así que se me ocurrió probar con algo distinto, y entonces se me ocurrió hacerla una velocista, a parte de que me estoy viendo la serie de Flash en Netflix.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, además de que debía ya mostrar algún signo de vida, ojalá les haya gustado este shot.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
